Moonlight Goddess
by Nicluv1787
Summary: The story of Inutashio and Izayoi's love, and their first night together. one-shot


**Title: Moonlight Goddess  
Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Inu Tashio and Izayoi  
Genre: Pre-canon  
Words: 993  
Summary: He has watched her and wanted her and now he will have her.**

**A/N: Written for Blue Moon Prompt at Iy-theme, it didn't place but I'm still proud of it.**  


* * *

She appeared to him through the window bathed in moonlight. Her ebony hair cascading over her delicate shoulders, her milky white skin illuminated in the moonlight as it peaked from beneath her fuchsia yukata. A splattering pattern of blood red cherry blossoms tumbled down the folds of the fabric bleeding into a vibrant, violet border. He had chosen the silk used for that yukata himself, to match the tone of her ivory skin.

Tonight was the long awaited night and he wanted everything to be perfect. Resting in a tree outside her window, the cool summer breeze blew his silvery hair. He watched Izayoi as he had been since that night months ago, when the blue moon hung in the sky, when his soul was restless, and he roamed the land of which he was lord over, howling like an injured beast wanting, waiting for something he couldn't reach. That's when he had seen her, bathed in ethereal light. At first sight he'd mistaken her for a Kami her unearthly beauty, the fine silk that brushed against her ivory skin. By the second look it was obvious she was but a mortal woman, walking in her father's garden by moon light. However, she seemed more than a woman, more like a gift from the moon herself. Their eyes met across the garden, in that instant he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his lifetime. More than that, he wanted to posses her.

For months he'd been watching her just as he was now, in the shadows just out of vision, drinking in the sight of her as she moved about her bed chamber late at night. He ivory skin translucent in the moonlight, she was his moonlight goddess.

Each night, she would sit perfectly posed on her futon beside her window, ever the princess; she respected propriety at all times. Some nights she would sing, some nights she would simply tell tales, never fully acknowledging his presence as he watch her from the shadows.

She was aware of his presence, he knew that. She'd seen him that first night and every night following that, he would reveal himself in a flash of silver hair, a turn of his cloak before an open window, then he would disappear into the night.

One month ago, he knew he couldn't stay in the shadows any longer, He entered her bedchamber backlight by starlight. Izayoi lay relaxing on her futon. She had jumped up clutching the thin fabric of her yukata to cover her nearly exposed body. The lamp light flickered over her startled features, but she faced him bravely.

"Who are you demon." She said steadily, her expression showed no fear, only understanding.

He gave her no response strolling over to her purposefully, he gathered her in his arms pressing his lips against hers. She gasped with a combination of fear and desire before sighing against him, her body pliable to his will. He pulled her away leaving her to crumple to the floor, escaping once more into the night.

That brief taste of her honey lips had not been nearly enough, but the time was not yet right. For many nights he returned always under the cover of darkness, never speaking only holding her for the briefest of moments before dashing off into the night.

Tonight was the night when he would have her completely, everything had been set, the yukata had been placed on her window sill with a note attached, a few days prior.

_If you are mine wear this yukata the night of the next full moon._

So here he stood watching from outside her window, the full moon illuminated her room as he watched her slowly slip the silk fabric of the yukata over her pearlescent shoulder; brushing aside her curtain of ebony hair she exposed her lean back as she lowered the left sleeve.

Soundlessly the demon lord descended from the tree, landing just outside her open window, Izayoi continued to slowly undress as he stepped into the room. She lowered the silk fabric exposing her lower back as he approached. His hands hovered about her delicate frame so afraid to touch now that he was so close. Resting his hand on the small of her back, he felt a shiver of pleasure and fear run up her spine, caressing her gently he moved his hands to lay a flat palm on the plane of her abdomen.

"My lord demon." She said huskily.

"Call me Inutashio." He breathed into the flesh of her neck, making the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Inutashio." She gasped as he pressed her nearly naked form against his chest.

"Izayoi," he murmured into her hair, "My moonlight goddess."

Izayoi trembled as his hands caressed up and down her sides before enveloping her arms in his, covering her delicate hands which clutched the yukata closely to her torso, with his own rough hands. He gently plied her hands away letting the fabric fall to the floor pooling at her feet.

With a sweep of his arm, he gathered her up carrying her over to the futon. Laying her down with great care he quickly disrobed, dropping his armor to the ground with a clatter.

Their coupling was tender, he caught her gasps of pain as her hymen broke with a kiss, he moved slowly till they were moving together as one, in perfect harmony. Their sweet whispers of passion were shared in the darkened room beneath the moon. Until He collapsed upon the futon beside her, his silvery hair plastered to his face; Izayoi kissed his lips a final time before laying her head upon his chest. As her breathing steady, He knew in that he was not nearly satisfied. He would never be happy with a casual coupling, Izayoi would be his and only his no matter what the cost. He knew their story had only just begun.


End file.
